There are many instances in which it is desired to connect two pipes together. For example, in exhaust piping for automobiles and other vehicles, there often arises a situation where one pipe end must be connected to another pipe end. Normally, one of the pipe ends can be radially expanded with an appropriate expanding die and then slipped over the pipe end so that the end portions overlap in telescoped relationship. The pipes can then be welded together or secured by some type of surrounding strap similar to hose clamps or straps.
While welding two pipe ends together is normally effective, where the pipes are subject to prolonged vibrations, the welds can fail. Where conventional type hose clamps are employed, sufficient pressure or circumferential contracting force cannot always be applied to prevent eventual working of the pipes apart, particularly if they are subject to tension forces.